


make me strong

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Molestation, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: It all started when Tony introduced Peter to Skip Westcott. He just didn't know until it was too late.





	make me strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noetta/gifts).



> This is for Noetta...I really hope it's what you imagined!
> 
> This fic deals with non-con. It is not graphic and is only mentioned, but can still be triggering for some. Please be careful.  
> Please ignore any inaccuracies. I'm nothing near a law student.

It started with an invitation and Suit Number One. 

“What are your plans for Saturday in three weeks?” Tony asked Peter before the kid could shove another egg roll into his mouth. He leaned forward to wipe the soy sauce off his chin. Despite, Tony buying him more than enough food and having all the time in the world, he always scarfed down everything in front of him within minutes. 

“Got no friends, Mr. Stark. So, unless we’re hanging out that day, I’m free.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, picking up his chopsticks. He had no idea how to use them correctly, but he still insisted on eating his rice with them. He usually gave up and used his fork after a few failed attempts. 

“Don’t pull that crap. You canceled on me last week for your date with Fred.”

_ “Ned.  _ And it wasn’t a date. _ ” _

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waved his hand. 

“I’ve known you for almost three years. You don’t have to act like you don’t have feelings. I  _ know  _ you do.” Peter grinned at him like the little shit that he is. “So, you knowing my best friend is not something you have to hide. We’ve literally had movie nights together.” 

“Anyway,” Tony said pointedly to change the conversation from feelings. “Saturday. Three weeks. I was invited to a super secret science thing and I’ve got a plus one with your name on it.” 

Peter sat up a little straighter. “What science thing? Like a conference?”

“Yeah, kiddo.” Tony couldn’t help his small smile at Peter’s excitement. “And it’s black tie event, so you’re gonna need a suit--.”

“Ben has plenty in his closet. I can borrow one of those.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his food. 

Tony hesitated, unsure as always how to tackle the Ben topic. “Kid, you need a tuxedo that fits.”

“What?” Peter pulled back, looking almost scared. “No, Mr. Stark, I’m good. They’re super expensive and I don’t need one. May is already behind--.” 

Tony could see the panic brewing in his eyes, not that Tony could blame him. It didn’t matter that Peter had a filthy rich mentor that didn’t mind dropping a few thousand bucks on him just because, he would always be that poor kid from Queens doing what he had to in order to get by. “Don’t worry about the bill, Pete. I’m covering all of it.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Peter shook his head because he hated to be considered charity. They had this argument often. 

“You’re not asking. As your boss, this conference is mandatory which means Stark Industries  _ has  _ to supply you with whatever you need to attend. Including a new tux and an appointment with my old friend, Steven.”

“Steven?” Peter echoed. 

“My tailor. He’s been fixing my suits for years. You’ll love him,” Tony reassured him. 

Without hesitation, Peter nodded his head with a smile. “Sounds good. When should I come in for the fitting?” 

“Sometime this week so it’s done in time for the event. I’ll let you know.” 

“Cool!” Peter’s shoulders relaxed, content that Tony had this covered and could calm him down. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony smiled. “Of course, kid.”

 

\--

 

Steven had a free opening the following Thursday, so after school, Happy picked Peter up and drove him to the tower. Tony was waiting outside the room for them to come out once finished. Peter had been a little hesitant when going in, so Tony wanted to meet him when he came out. 

The first appointment was always the longest because there were no previous measurements on file for Peter. 

A little less than an hour later, Peter walked out of the room. He looked even more uncomfortable than he was when walking in. Steven was talking to him about when the suit would come in and the follow-up appointment they’d have to make sure it was made correctly. He had an arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder and said to Tony, “Well, I’ve got all the numbers down and my men will work on his suit right away. Gotta have a perfect tux for this handsome young man.” 

Tony laughed. “Mr. Parker will be joining me with many other important scientists and other very important people that will make him wet his new perfect fitting pants, so he needs to look very spiffy.” 

“ _ Mr. Stark,”  _ Peter said, his eyes widening in alarm at Tony’s comment. Tony just laughed. 

“Don’t worry. It will be perfect and if not, I’d be more than happy to have another appointment to fix it,” Steven said. “Seriously. Whenever he needs a suit, give me a call and I will drop everything to help him out.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Tony said. “Whaddya say, Pete?” He ruffled the kid’s hair and didn’t miss the slight wince. Some alarms went off, but there wasn’t anything to explain it. He’d have to bring it up later. 

“Uh, thanks, Mr. Westcott,” Peter said in a small voice. 

Steven clapped Peter on the shoulder once more before letting him go. “Just call me Skip, Pete.” 

“Thank you, Skip.” 

Steven smiled at him for a moment, his face softening. “You’re welcome, Pete.” He turned to Tony. “Well, that’s all I need for today. Thank  _ you  _ for introducing me to this kiddo.” 

“Great kid, isn’t he?” Tony asked, always happy to brag about his kid. 

“Amazing.” 

Tony nodded his head with a smile. “He’s the best.” 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“Alright, alright. I’ll save all of the nice things I have to say about you for the conference where I can show you off to all those hoity-toity scientists.” Tony winked at him. 

“So you’ve got a mini Einstein on your hands, huh?”

“I sure do,” Tony said. “I’d love to stick around and hype him up some more, but I think our little Einstein is hungry for some lunch. How does that sound, Pete?”

Peter nodded his head. “Pizza?” 

“Sounds good.” Tony smiled at Steven before turning around, leading Peter down the hall. “Hey,” he said once they were out of earshot from Steven, “that wasn’t so bad.”    
“You always have to do that?” Peter asked, leaning into Tony as he wrapped an arm around him. 

“When I need a new suit, yeah. He’s got to take in the seems to make them fit and look so nice on me,” Tony said proudly. “He’s the best in New York-- I take my suits  _ very  _ seriously.” 

“I don’t like it,” Peter said, matter of factly. 

Tony chuckled. “Get used to it, kiddie. You’re gonna be the boss of Stark Industries one day. That means lots of galas, charity events, speeches press conferences-- basically, a lot of suits.” Tony watched as Peter’s face grew a little paler. “But, hey, that’s way down the road. And you’re going to do great things with this company.” 

“Yeah…thanks.” 

There was something wrong, but Tony didn’t push it. That was another mistake he wouldn’t realize until it was too late. 

 

\--

 

Suit Number Two came along a few weeks later. 

 

Peter’s latest invention helped Stark Industries win an award and of course, Peter was invited to the award ceremony. He was the one that was going to make the speech, so he needed a new suit. When Tony told this to Peter, he didn’t like that idea. 

“What? Another one? You just bought me one.”

“That was last month. And a different event. You don’t need that stiff tux for this. You need one that will look good for the cameras. You’re going to be up there on stage in front of hundreds. You deserve a nice new suit.”

“One of Be--.”

“Kid, don’t worry about the money, okay? I want to do this for you and this is going to be your first big covered appearance. You know how many websites and TV channels you’re going to be on? You need a suit that won't cover your hands and drag on the floor behind you.” 

Peter didn’t answer. 

“Don’t worry, kid. Skip will be happy to get one done for you. It won’t be as long and painful as last time. He’s already got measurements to start with. He’ll just need to fix up the suit after it’s made.” 

Peter perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah. The hard part is over.” 

 

Still, when the day came for Peter to get his suit fitted, he didn’t look excited at all to be getting it done. 

Happy found Tony waiting outside the room for them to be finished. “Kid getting his suit done?”

“Yup,” Tony said as Happy took a seat next to him. “Doesn’t like it though.” 

Happy frowned. “He doesn’t? Skip is great. I could stay in there and talk to him for hours.” 

“Kid gets weird-- you know how he is when he’s anxious? All jumpy too.” 

Happy took things like this very seriously-- he acted like the kid was nothing but a giant pain in his ass, but when it came down to it, he loved Peter almost as much as Tony did. He thought over Tony’s words for a moment before saying, “Well, suits are expensive. Especially the ones you buy. And to have them custom made? That’s a small fortune.”

“Pocket change,” Tony argued.

“For you,” Happy corrected.

Tony considered this before asking, “You really think it’s about money?”

Happy raised his eyebrows. “The kid gives me a hard time when I try to buy him lunch after school. That’s less than 10 bucks.”

Tony sighed. “Okay, when he comes out, I’ll make something up so he doesn’t think it costs anything.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

 

Peter came out and once again, he didn’t look happy to go through it again. His wide eyes immediately sought out Tony. He hurried to his side, not even saying anything to Happy. Happy frowned in concern. 

“Hey, bud, how’d it go?” 

“Good,” he replied. 

“Sure did,” Skip said. “Went as well as the first time. The suit came out perfect.” 

“Yours always do,” Happy said to him, starting up a conversation and distracting Skip so Tony could talk to Peter privately. 

“You know...you know you don’t have to worry about the money, right?” Tony whispered. 

“What?” Peter blinked. 

“You always get a little anxious when we talk about suits. I just want you to know it costs nothing extra to make these suits. He gets paid in a set salary each year, so this doesn’t add anything to the bill. In fact, every suit you get just helps me get my money’s worth.” He smiled encouragingly, even though it wasn’t true. 

“Oh, right,” Peter said. “That’s good.” 

“Exactly. So don’t worry about it, kiddo. Enjoy the suits. You deserve it.” 

 

After that, it wasn’t really an issue. He had a fancy tuxedo and his normal suit. If needed, he’d pull one of them out of the closet and be good to go. Until Peter won an academic award for school (May told Tony this scholarship was how Peter went to this school; his grades covered the tuition) and May wanted him to wear a nice suit for the ceremony. He wanted to wear the same suit he’d gotten done months ago, but Skip said he’d accidentally ripped it when trying to fix it up and he’d need to refit a new one on Peter. 

Peter didn’t like that idea. Tony told him, once again, that it was no problem for anyone, but still, Peter refused. He insisted that he’d be fine with using one of Ben’s suits and Tony said that Skip could take one of them in so they fit better. Tony had never seen Peter snap so violently before. Tony learned quickly that Skip wasn’t to touch Ben’s suits. 

Tony dropped the conversation. 

 

The time came for the ceremony and Tony found himself cramped in the school’s auditorium on a metal folding chair next to May. The stage was full of a few dozen students that received an award from the school. The girls were all in dresses and small heels and the boys were all in their suits. Except for one person: Peter Parker. He was sitting in his seat with a dark pair of jeans and an oversized sweater. 

“I thought he was going to wear one of Ben’s suit?” Tony whispered, eyeing him up on stage. Even that far away, Tony could see the kid looked exhausted. 

“I thought so too. He went to put on one and completely freaked out. Took me like a half hour to calm him down,” May said sadly. 

“Panic attack?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know what triggered it, but he saw the suits and just broke.” May was pulling on her sleeve nervously, something Tony knew Peter did as well when worrying. 

“I told him that my tailor could fix his old suit, but he didn't want it done. When he said he’d wear one of Ben’s, I told him that one could be taken in too. Pete didn’t like that idea.” 

May sighed, her shoulders relaxing. “He’s always sensitive about Ben. Always will be, I think. The sweater he’s wearing is Ben’s. He wears it when he’s feeling upset or he wants to feel closer to Ben. It calms him down.” 

Tony felt like an asshole. It wasn’t about the money; it was about Ben. He felt like an asshole for offering to alter Ben’s suit. Of course, Peter wouldn't want it changed. “I’m sorry, May. I didn’t mean to upset him.” 

May squeezed his hand softly. “It’s okay, Tony. You didn’t do it purposely. Peter will be okay.”

Tony knew he would be okay; Peter was a strong kid. But that didn't ease any of Tony’s guilt. “Did Ben wear suits for work?”

Unlike Peter, May never pulled up her walls when Tony brought up Ben. She loved talking about her late husband. “If he ever went up the ladder, he would have. But, he didn’t want to give up his beat. Said all the action happened there. That’s where he saved the most people.” 

Ben was an NYPD officer, Tony knew this. But if he wore his uniform most times and in all the home pictures, Ben was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt around the house, Tony couldn’t understand why the suits were a sore topic for Peter. Maybe it was just because Tony brought up changing one of them. 

“Aunt May is a nurse and Uncle Ben was a police officer...not hard to see why Pete wanted to use his powers to help people,” Tony said, nudging her arm gently.

May looked up at Peter on stage and smiled. “Maybe. Or maybe he’s just got a big heart.”

Tony laughed quietly. “The biggest.” 

 

\--

 

Suits were dropped from any conversation for months after. 

Suit Number Three had to bring it back up. 

Tony was getting married and Peter was going to be one of his best men-- he couldn’t choose just one. He was going to have three of his favorite people up there next to him and they were all going to be his best men together. 

Peter was just as excited as the day Tony told him the news, three months later. 

 

“This is so awesome!” Peter grinned, as they walked down the hallway in the tower. “What are we planning today? The bachelor party? Please tell me I’m invited to that.” 

Rhodey laughed as Happy rolled his eyes fondly and said, “Slow down there, Energizer Bunny. As long as you don’t act like this, you’re invited.” 

Rhodey slapped Happy’s arm lightly. “Of course, you’re invited, Pete. You’re one of the best men too. You’re coming no matter how crazy you are.” 

“Awesome!” Peter pumped his hand in the air. 

“I’ll just have to hire lots of strippers to scare him away,” Happy said with a smirk. Peter stopped celebrating to make a face at Happy. Tony laughed, knowing Happy was only teasing the kid. 

“There won’t be  _ any  _ strippers,” Tony said. “This will be a very PG bachelor party.”

“PG is going a little far,” Rhodey said. “I think the kid is old enough to have a  _ little  _ fun. But if he’s uncomfortable, he won’t have fun. So no strippers.”

“I’ve only been invited to one wedding and I wasn’t old enough to go to the bachelor party.” 

Tony looked at him with a smile. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was the flower-ring boy in May and Ben’s wedding.” 

Happy started laughing so hard he couldn’t say a word until he caught his breath again. “Y-you were the flower girl?”

“Flower-ring  _ boy _ . It was a little different than traditional weddings, but it was fun. I was barely one, so my mom had to help me walk down the aisle.” Peter’s smile softened as he reminisced about his childhood before he lost almost everything. “I was throwing the petals everywhere-- tried to chew on the rings.”  

“Thanks for the warning, kiddo. I’m not letting you near my rings.” Tony ruffled his hair and Peter smiled. 

“I’m not going to eat them  _ now _ ,” Peter argued. 

“I don’t know about that,” Happy said. “You eat just about everything I put in front of you. You scarf it down so fast do you even know what is and isn’t food?”

“Haha, very funny,” Peter replied sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Alright, alright. Stop picking on the flower girl,” Tony said. “After we’re done here, we’ll all go out to lunch. The meal’s on Happy.” 

Happy didn’t argue because knew Tony was joking, obviously, he’d foot the bill. Especially with a spider-kid that had the metabolism that rivaled a super soldier’s. 

“What are we doing today?” 

“Gotta get the suits done today so Skip has time to fix four of them,” Rhodey said. 

Peter froze, his eyes going wide. “We’re getting measured today?”

Tony frowned, hating how quickly the kid was retreating into a shell when he realized what was going on. “Yeah, bud. All four of us.” 

“But--.” 

Tony sighed. “Kiddo, if I could, I’d let you up there in your pajamas or Ben’s old sweatshirt. But Pepper says we’ve all got to look presentable up there. I’ve picked out the suit we’ll be wearing. Skip just needs us today so he can take them in and whatnot.” 

Peter’s breathing picked up and he let out a low whine as he wringed his fingers. Rhodey and Happy both stared at him in concern. Tony sighed. He thought this was over. He thought that the months of no suits had given Peter a breath of relief. That the thought of a suit wouldn’t send him into a panic because of Tony’s comment about Ben. “It’ll be okay. He’s not going to touch any of Ben’s suits.” 

That didn’t calm him down even a bit. “No.” 

Tony needed to understand or else they would never get through this. And Peter couldn’t spend the rest of his life afraid of suits. “What’s wrong, Pete?”

Peter shifted uncomfortably before finally answering, “I don’t like the fitting.” 

Okay. They were getting somewhere now. “Why not?” 

Peter’s face blushed red. “You don’t think it’s weird when he…” Peter trailed off as he gestured to his crotch area. 

Tony tilted his head, trying not to laugh because he didn’t want Peter to think he was laughing at him. But it was just such a Peter thing to worry about: when Skip had to measure closer in some areas. “Pete, he’s just making sure it fits well. So when you sit or something, it doesn’t squeeze you or fit uncomfortably.”

Peter looked back to Rhodey and Happy who immediately started to reassure him. Happy could be serious when he wanted to be because there wasn’t an ounce of teasing in his voice. “Kid, Skip’s been doing my suits for years. Ever since I started working for Tony. He’s great and if you tell him you feel uncomfortable, he’ll give you a break.” 

Rhodey piped in to help, “Exactly. He doesn’t want to hurt you in any way. Trust us, kiddo.” 

Peter still didn’t look convinced and Tony wasn’t sure why it was this bad. Sure, sometimes Skip got too close for comfort, but it wasn’t like it was anything more than that. “I just…” 

“Hey, buddy. It’s okay. Why don’t you go to the bathroom and calm down? Maybe drink some water, splash a little on your face. Take deep breaths. We’ll be waiting in the room for you until you’re ready.” He paused, letting Peter think it over. “Is that okay?” 

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah...that’s okay. I’ll be right back,” he said before quickly turning away and heading towards the nearest bathroom. 

Once he was gone, Happy asked, “Is the kid still bothered by suits? I thought you said he was doing better.”

Tony sighed. “I thought he was too. I let it go for a while after the thing with Ben. I thought a few months time would help it go away, but maybe he just doesn’t like getting fit. Money and Ben weren’t the issues, I guess.”

“Well, Pete’s asexual, yeah?” Rhodey said. “Maybe that’s a factor?”

Tony frowned. “There’s nothing sexual about it...but, I guess, he does get uncomfortable with any of that stuff.”

“His senses make him super sensitive to touch. It doesn’t have to be actually touching him, but it’s close enough to bother him,” Happy suggested. 

“Maybe,” Tony sighed heavily. “I’ll keep my eye on him when we go in to see how he handles it. I’ll talk to Skip about it as well.”

“Don’t worry too much about it, Tones. We all wanna help him. It’ll be okay.”

\--

 

Peter didn’t join them again until Tony was almost done with his fitting. He waited for last, hoping that Peter would come back before Rhodey and Happy finished so he could watch Tony get this suit fitted and see there was nothing to stress about. 

He came in quietly just as Skip was finishing the cuffs of his pants. Tony smiled at him to hopefully calm his nerves. “Hey, Pete, we were missing you.” 

“Sorry--.”

“Don’t worry about it, squirt,” Happy said, coming to his side and patting his arm. “Rhodey and I got ours done while you were gone.”

“Oh, you’re finished?” Peter asked, his anxiety rising again. Tony could tell. 

“I’m almost done here, buddy. Then you can come and get yours done so we can get lunch.” Tony wished he could go over and calm Peter down. But Rhodey and Happy seemed to be doing the job. He mouthed, ‘thank you’ as he watched Rhodey ruffle the kid’s curls. 

He finished up quickly and then he joined the other three by the side of the room. “Alright, kiddo. You’re up. Then we gotta take a picture together and show May. She’s Pepper’s approver since she wants it to be a surprise, but she also doesn’t trust me to pick out a good suit for the wedding party.” He scoffed. “Can you believe that? She doesn’t trust me of all people with a suit.” 

Peter chuckled, his shoulders still tense, but at least he was smiling. 

“Alright, bud. You got this.” Tony nodded his head towards the lifted stool for Peter to stand while Skip did his suit. 

“You three aren’t leaving, right?” 

They all nodded their heads and Tony was quick to whisper softly, “Not moving a foot, kiddo. If it gets too uncomfortable, look at me and it’s over.” 

Peter smiled and nodded his head before walking over to Skip. Skip smiled at him and Tony hoped maybe he could help calm Peter down too. “Hey, Pete. Been a while, huh?” 

Stepping up with a shrug of his shoulder, he said, “Haven’t really needed a suit.” 

“Well, I’m glad you came back. I was missing you, kid.” 

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled and then started to unzip his jeans. 

Tony realized what he was doing and jumped to stop him. “Woah! Kid, no need to give us a show.”

Peter frowned. “What?”

“Your suit is behind the curtain. You can get changed there.” 

Peter’s shoulders relaxed. “Oh, okay.” He stepped down and walked behind the foldable wall to get changed into his suit. He came out a few minutes later and showed it off to them. “I think it already looks pretty good, huh?” 

“C’mon, Pete, we’ve talked about this. You know how much better it will look after I’m done.” 

Peter nodded his head, stepping back up to his previous spot. 

 

Skip started his work and the three of them watched as it continued. Nothing seemed wrong and Peter looked calmer, but he also continued to look like he was waiting for something to happen. 

But nothing did. He didn’t panic or freak out. He didn’t look at Tony for help. 

Even when Skip got close to the inseams on his thighs, Peter tensed up but didn’t ask for help. 

Everything was okay.

Rhodey and Happy started to talk plans about the bachelor party, bringing Tony in for input about the night. He was half listening to them and half watching Peter. 

 

Nothing went wrong until Skip was standing up, putting his tools away. “All done, Pete. How does it look?” 

Peter frowned. “You forgot to check to see if it fits.” 

Skip was quick to silence him. “No. We don’t need to do that for this suit. You look great.” 

Peter fidgeted. “Not that I’m complaining-- I hate that part. But I guess I was just nervous for nothing.” 

Something was wrong. Tony took a step away from Happy and Rhodey. “Does it not fit, Pete?” 

Peter took a moment to move his legs in the suit before answering, “I think so. But, he didn’t check afterward. He always checks.” 

For the first time in the thirty plus years of knowing him, Skip started to look flustered. Nervous. “It’s fine, Pete. Your suit is great.” 

Tony looked at him for a moment before turning to Peter. “Pete, he already checked if it fit. The entire fitting is just that.” 

“But what about--?”

“Peter, your suit is fine,” Skip said, his voice sounding almost cold. This wasn’t the man that Tony knew. 

Tony turned towards him, giving him the same cold tone. “I want to hear what he has to say.” He turned to Peter and used a much softer voice to ask, “What part did he forget?”

“The part I hate,” Peter said, looking like he regretted bringing it up. “It doesn’t matter-- I’d rather not anyway.” 

“Tony--,” Skip started, but Tony cut him off without even looking at him. 

“Peter, what part don’t you like?” Tony didn’t make his voice any more firm than it already was. He didn’t want Peter to think he was upset with him. None of this was his fault. 

“The part when he has to touch me,” Peter mumbled. 

Just behind Tony and just as concerned, Rhodey asked, “What do you mean  _ touched you _ ?”

Peter laughed nervously, looking down at his feet and not meeting anyone’s eyes. “You know, the part where he has to like...check if it fits right and he--.” Peter cut himself off, hesitating briefly before he cupped himself. 

Tony’s blood ran cold as he watched Peter hold himself, showing them how Skip touched him. That wasn’t normal-- that wasn’t how a suit was fit. This was why he was so--.

Happy cut off his racing thoughts with his own realization. He gasped out a low, “Oh, my God.” 

Peter looked back up at them and their faces must have been horrified because all the blood drained from Peter’s face as he quickly pulled his hand off as if he’d burned himself. “Oh God-- wait.” 

Tony couldn’t wrap his head around anything going on entirely, but there was always one thing that he remembered no matter what: keep Peter safe. He rushed forward immediately to grab Peter’s arm and drag him away from Skip. He pulled him closer and blocked his body from him. He didn’t even know what to say. How do you respond to finding out that your kid was being sexually abused by a man that he trusted?

Happy moved into action first, rushing forward. He decked him instantly, taking him down with an arm pressed against his throat. “You sick fuck,” he growled as he pinned him to the ground and pressed his weight down on him. 

Tony watched as Happy threatened him and Skip unable to even say a word. He could only sputter and cough. No one cared. He deserved it. 

The kid shaking in his arms was the only thing that mattered to Tony right now. Happy had Skip covered until Tony could get his hands on him. Looking down at Peter, who was staring up at him with wide eyes, Tony had never felt like more of an asshole.  _ This  _ was why the kid had been so uncomfortable with suits. Not because of money or Ben or being asexual-- he was being molested. And the kid had no idea. Because Tony trusted this man, so of course, he was good in Peter’s mind and everyone kept telling him it was  _ normal _ . Like they knew what was going on.

But they didn’t because this wasn’t even imaginable. 

“I’m sorry-- I’m sorry,” Peter was saying. “I didn’t know. I swear. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

Tony still couldn’t find the words to say, so Rhodey came forward to rub Peter’s arm soothingly. “Hey, Pete, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault, okay?”

Peter just shrunk deeper into Tony’s arms, ashamed of what had happened, even though it wasn’t his damn fault. 

Happy finally pulled his arm away so he didn’t kill Skip-- yet. He spat down at him, more venom in his voice than Tony had heard in his entire life. And Happy could get  _ angry _ . “You think it’s okay to molest children?”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” he rasped out after sucking in a deep breath. “You’re just going to believe him and accuse me of this without even asking for my side? You’ve known him for 3 years. You’ve known me for almost 3 decades.”

“Why would Peter lie about that-- no, here’s a better question: why the fuck would you do that to a child?” Rhodey looked down at Skip with the most disgusted look Tony’s ever seen on his face. 

Skip squirmed under Happy’s hold for a minute before realizing he wasn’t going anywhere. He groaned out and said, “Whatever. It’s not like I raped the kid--.”

Happy lifted him up by the collar and slammed his head back down. “Sexual assault is still sexual assault.” 

Skip scoffed. “If I knew you were all gonna get pissy over this, then I would have done something worth getting in trouble for and took it a little further.” 

This time when Happy slammed his head back down into the floor, the loud thud echoed throughout the room. “You’re lucky you didn’t or else we’d be hiding a body today.” 

Rhodey laughed. “You say that like there’d be a recognizable body left after we got done with him.” 

“Oh, screw off,” Skip grunted. “I didn’t hurt him. He’s fine. You’re all just jealous you didn’t think of it first. Or you wish you had the balls to act on it. You’re got that pretty innocent kid and you  _ don’t  _ have urges? Yeah, sure.”

Happy started to choke him again, this time with his hands wrapped tight around his throat. “The keyword is  _ kid _ , pedophile.”

Rhodey leaned down to glare at him. “You are the most despicable man I’ve ever had to meet-- and I’ve been face to face with terrorists.”

“C-Colonel,” Skip gasped out, 

“Press harder. I don’t want him to be able to talk,” Rhodey said to Happy in a cold voice. He turned towards Tony with a softer voice. “Get him out of here. We’re gonna handle Skip.” 

Tony nodded, eager to get Peter as far away from Skip that he could. He pulled him towards the door and Rhodey stopped him as he walked through the doorway. “Shut and lock it on your way out.” 

Skip cried out in pain before the door was even shut. 

Tony couldn’t even bring himself to smile. 

 

Once they were outside of the room, Tony pulled Peter towards the nearest chair, but they didn’t reach it before Peter’ knuckles buckled and he was falling to his hands and knees. The sound of Peter retching was enough to knock Tony from his shocked state.

Tony rubbed his back and whispered to him, “It’s okay, bud. Deep breaths.” 

“I thought he-- I didn't know. He just-- I let him.”

“Stop that,” Tony said, keeping a hand on his back as Peter gasped out between gags. “It’s not your fault.”

Peter was shaking as he stared at the ground, trying to gain control of his gag reflex. Tony was waiting for Peter’s breakfast to come back up. If Peter needed it, he didn’t care. He’d have Skip clean the mess up. 

“Hold on, kid,” Tony said, looking around the hallway. Just outside of the door, he noticed a small garbage pail and leaned over to grab it. He pushed it in front of Peter. “Let it out, Pete.” 

“I wanna go,” Peter whined. “I wanna get away.” 

Tony nodded his head. “I know you do, buddy. But we need you to calm down first. Then we’ll get away far from him. He’ll never be near you again.” 

“I didn’t-- I thought...every time he--.” Peter cut himself off with a round of vomit. 

Tony rubbed his back softly. “That’s it. Let it out. Just like that.” 

Peter spent the next few minutes emptying his stomach until he was just heaving violently. Tony had to calm him down so he didn’t hurt himself. “Okay, Pete. It’s all out. Just take a deep breath. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Peter lifted his head from the trash can and turned to Tony. He didn’t need to ask before Tony was pulling him into his arms and holding him against his chest. He hushed him gently, carding his fingers through his hair. 

The kid started to sob as Tony started carding his hands through his hair. Tony felt his own eyes burning and had to whisper past the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry, Pete. God, I’m so sorry.” 

Peter didn’t say a word; he only continued to cry. Tony didn’t care that he was sobbing loudly and wetting his shirt with tears and snot. He just wanted Peter to let it out and feel better. 

“I didn’t know he was-- God, I’ve known him for years and I didn’t think he would.” Tony pulled Peter closer against his chest. This was his fault.  _ Peter  _ trusted him because  _ Tony  _ trusted him. This wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t make him get a fucking suit. “I should have known. Jesus, Peter. You were  _ telling  _ me and I brushed it off every time.” 

Tony’s guilt got Peter to pull his head out of Tony’s chest to speak. “It wasn’t your fault, Mr. Stark. I didn’t say anything about what he was doing. I’m almost 17-years-old. I should have known he was-- he was t-touching me. I just-- I thought that was normal.” 

“No, this isn’t your fault either. You shouldn’t have to worry about being taken advantage of like that by anyone. Especially someone that I said you could trust.” It was times like this that Tony wanted to wrap Peter up in bubble wrap and lock him away somewhere that nobody could ever hurt him. But May already said no to that idea--

_ God, May.  _

Tony was going to have to call May and tell her that her nephew was being molested by a man that Tony brought into his life. 

Tony felt his own stomach churn and he knew that after he calmed Peter down, he’d need a turn with that garbage pail. 

“We’re going to figure this out. You’re not going to go through this alone, buddy. He’s going to pay. It’s all going to be okay.” 

“No more suits,” Peter whispered brokenly. 

“No more suits,” Tony agreed. 

 

\--

 

Tony kept that promise until the day the trial came. 

 

The story became huge. Of course, after they filed it with the police and the entire process started, someone let it slip that Tony Stark’s trusted tailor of 30 years was going to court with sexual assault allegations. 

Peter’s name wasn’t released to the public, but there were plenty of news stories and people wondering who it was. Some thought he should stay anonymous if that’s what he wanted-- to avoid the shitshow that would come with his identity being released. But other people encouraged him to step forward and tell his story, go up on that stand and show Skip that he didn’t win. 

Of course, Peter chose to take the stand. Tony told him he didn’t have to. He could work things out where he wouldn’t have to go up there because once he was, everyone knew. But Peter was a hero, He didn’t want to hide. 

So, the day of the trial, Peter dressed in one of Ben’s large suits and headed to the courthouse. For the first time since Skip came into Peter’s life, he wasn’t anxious when wearing or thinking about a suit. He pulled the sleeves well over his hands and enjoyed the comfort of Ben. 

He had his corner full; along with Tony and May, Rhodey and Happy also joined them in the courtroom. Tony hoped all of this support helped calm him down, even though he was still more than okay with dragging Peter out of here before it became real. 

Before entering the room, they all sat him down in an empty hallway to talk to him privately one last time. Rhodey patted his shoulder firmly with a small smile. “I’m proud of you, kid. You’re strong as hell to go up on that stand and tell the world what happened.”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled, pulling at his sleeve. “I don’t want him to get away with it.” 

“He wouldn’t either way. He all but confessed to us. We could have gone up there and put him away.” 

“He’s right,” May said. “If this is too much, baby, no one blames you for sitting this out. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “I want to go up there.” 

“We know,” Rhodey said. “And it’s a great thing you’re doing. I know plenty of other adults who would be too terrified to even consider it.” 

“I don’t feel so strong right now,” Peter admitted, chuckling weakly.

Tony leaned down so he was eye-level with Peter. “Believe us; you are so freaking strong, kid. You’re gonna go up there and put him away and you know what else? You’re gonna be a hero to everyone going through what you’re going through that are too afraid to speak up. They’re gonna see you go up there and tell your story and they’re going to have the courage to tell theirs.” 

Peter looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. He hadn’t done that a lot lately whenever Skip was brought up in conversation. He still felt ashamed of what had happened, no matter how many times everyone told him it wasn’t his fault. “You really think someone will speak up because of me?”

Tony nodded his head. “I really do, kid. I don’t know how many, but I know at least one person will see you do it and follow in your footsteps. That’s all you need, right? Just to help at least one person.” 

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah...as long as I can help one person, then it’s worth it.”

“Exactly. And we’re so proud of you for doing this. You have no idea,” Tony told him. Peter tried to give him a smile but was still anxiously tugging on his sleeves as he fidgeted. 

Happy caught it first and said, “Come here, kid.” And he pulled Peter in for a hug. Tony shouldn’t have been too surprised; ever since the day in the fitting room, Happy had been much softer with Peter. He still acted like he was his older brother with teasing and pretending to be irritated by him at times. But when Peter needed it, Happy was ready to calm him down any way he could. The quickest way to do that with Peter was a hug. 

They hugged for a short moment and Peter gave him a more genuine smile. “Thanks, Happy.” 

“No problem, kiddo.” 

Tony still noticed how tight Peter’s shoulders were so he sighed and said with a sniff, “Alright, alright. Bring it in. We need a family hug right now.” 

Not one of them even pretended to grumble unhappily before they were all surrounding Peter in a group hug. Peter’s laugh was muffled and Tony wished he could spend every second of his life feeling this safe and happy. But it was impossible. Especially soon when Peter was going to have to sit next to the judge answering questions and telling his story in a room full of strangers. 

“Okay, okay,” Rhodey said, pulling back. “If we don’t get in there, kid’s gonna be late.”

“Are you kidding? The trial doesn’t start until we’re there,” Tony teased, hoping to keep normality in conversation to calm Peter down. 

“Yeah, okay,” Rhodey rolled his eyes fondly. His face softened when he looked at Peter. “You ready to go in, Pete?” 

Peter stood a little straighter and gave them a brave smile. “You bet.” 

Tony smiled proudly and clapped him on the back. “That’s our boy.” 

Peter took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” 

 

They walked back towards the door and May pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek when he hesitated to continue. “You’ve got this, baby. I’m so proud of you. So is Ben.” 

Ben’s name was like a switch that immediately brought back Peter’s bravery. He nodded at her before turning back to Tony. “Okay. I’m ready. For real.” 

Tony nodded at him before stepping forward and opening the door slowly. He saw the packed room all turn to look at him. They were all waiting for Peter. They wanted to know the anonymous kid. 

The room was so quiet that Tony could hear the gasps of shock when Peter stepped in behind him, right on Tony’s feet like his shadow. 

They all knew Peter. He was in the public eye many times. After the first gala event when the papers started covering their front pages with Tony and this mysterious child, he bought along to the most prestigious science and technology conference in North America. 

Tony tried to keep him out of the public as much as he could-- he was still a child, but it was hard to stop the paparazzi from finding them when they went out. And he continued to attend Stark galas, press, and other important events, so the world knew Peter Parker. And they loved him. There wasn’t one paper that ever said a bad thing about Peter (besides for those few papers that tried to spin their relationship into something R rated when they were first photographed together. They weren't in business anymore). Hopefully, this would help their case-- even though Tony knew they had this win. 

They walked down the aisle and Peter kept his head faced forward. Even with his eyes trained in front of him, there was no way he missed all of the pitiful and sympathetic looks he was getting. The ones that Peter hated the most, Toy had learned early on. 

But Tony didn’t blame them; they were all adults, most with children of their own. And this was a sexual assault case on a child. If Tony were in their shoes, he’d be making the same sympathetic face. Hell, he did. Until Peter snapped out at him on a bad night. 

He didn’t want to be pitied. 

He didn’t want to be seen as the boy molested by Tony Stark’s tailor. 

He didn’t want to be known for  _ this. _

 

Happy, Rhodey, and May all sat just behind their table. Tony sat with Peter and their lawyer-- the best lawyer money could buy. He had helped Tony out on many other occasions and always did a damn good job. Kurt Murphy was used to handling cases where Tony got a little too drunk and got into even more trouble. This case would be his easiest and most passionate case in years. 

He’d been talking to Peter, explaining to him how this was going to go and what to expect. Of course, Murphy loved the kid immediately and he promised Tony he would do anything to give the kid closure and justice. He never left Peter alone with him and it wasn’t anything against Murphy, but Tony was just 100% more careful with who he trusted Peter with. Even if he’d known the person for years. 

Right now the only adults allowed to be alone with Peter were: May (obviously), Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper. 

Tony even called up Peter’s principle and said that he wasn’t to be left with any teacher alone. 

Peter wasn’t about to let himself be alone with anyone outside of their family anyway. He’d become increasingly more clingy to those he felt safe with. When out in public, he hated being around strangers. Happy told Tony about the time they went a deli after school, a larger man shoved into Peter to get past and Peter practically jumped into Happy’s arms, gripping so tight on his suit jacket, he left permanent wrinkles. 

Some nights Peter didn’t want to leave his apartment and Tony had to come and visit him and May for dinner to help him calm down. It was a slow recovery process, but Tony didn't care. He didn’t care if it took years. 

 

Once they were sitting, the bailiff said in a loud voice, “All rise.” Everyone stood up beside for the judge. “Court is now in session. Judge Connors presiding. Please be seated.” 

They sat down and Peter was still as stiff as a board. Tony snuck a hand under the table to squeeze his hand that was wrapped tightly around the arm of the chair. It helped slightly. 

Judge Connors announced, “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of Peter Parker versus Steven Westcott. Are both sides ready?”

“Ready for the people, your honor,” Murphy said. Skip’s lawyer said the same. 

Then it began. 

 

They called Happy and Rhodey to the stand, their stories went just as how it happened in real life. They made sure not to forget when Skip hinted at his confession, even if he didn’t go out and say, “I sexually abused a child!” They were up and down quickly. 

Then, Murphy called up Tony. “The People call Tony Stark.” 

Tony went up there, swore in and answered every question. He was up there because it was his tailor, his relation to Skip that connected him and Peter. He talked about how many years Skip had worked for him, how the appointments went about with Peter. It was stuff they all knew already. 

The case didn’t get started to get excited until Peter was called up to the stand. Peter gave Tony an anxious look and Tony smiled at him, rubbing his arm. “You got this, buddy. Ignore everyone else, okay? It’s just you and the lawyer. Murphy is going to counter him to calm it all down. There on your side. Don’t worry.”     

The judge had to quiet everyone’s hushed whispers that grew in Peter’s hesitation. Before the defendant could argue and whine, Peter started walking up to the stand. He sat down and the room went silent. The judge turned to Peter with a soft smile no one else received. “Whenever you’re ready, Peter.” 

“I’m ready,” Peter confirmed, even if he looked a little pale. 

The clerk stepped forward and said, “Please stand. Raise your right hand.” Peter was quick to do so. “Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

“I do,” Peter said with a nod. 

“Please state your first and last name.”

“Peter Parker.”

“You may be seated.” Peter was quick to do that too. 

After this, Skip’s lawyer stood up and walked closer to Peter. Tony watched as he tensed but didn’t let his confidence flicker. “Good morning, Mr. Parker. My name is Aaron Willis, I’m Mr. Westcott’s lawyer.” His voice was as condescending as could be. 

Tony knew the kid had to bite his tongue from saying anything smart-ass. “I know.” 

“Good. I just have a few questions for you, is that okay?”

“Yes.” 

“How old are you?” 

Peter squinted. This fact was already brought up several times throughout the trial that morning. “16.”

“So, what, a junior in high school?”

“Yes.” 

“Have you taken a health class before?”

Peter hesitated. “Uh, yeah.” 

“And I’m sure this topic,  _ sexual assault,  _ isn’t new to you. Your school has had many assemblies and all of that to teach you the dangers of sexual assault.” 

“Y-yeah,” Peter said, already looking panicked. 

“Interesting. And your IQ is?”

“What-- uh, I don’t know exactly.”

“A rough estimate.”

“At least 160.” 

The lawyer turned around to gesture to Tony, sitting down and glaring at him. “Of course, you’re a genius. The world knows. We’ve seen you parade around with Tony Stark. If you’re anywhere near the level of intelligence that the public believes you to have, it makes me a little skeptical to believe what your statement claimed. You didn’t know you were being sexually abused, as so you have allegedly claimed.”

“I don’t know--  I didn’t think it was  _ that _ ,” Peter said, flustered. 

“Of course. But sexual harassment is usually quite recognizable. Even if the victim decides to keep it a secret, they at least are aware of what is going on. But, you? You took months to bring this to the public. Not because you were too scared to come forward, but because you didn’t even  _ know  _ you were being sexually abused, as you claim.” 

Peter opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Willis continued on, “So if you didn’t even know. How can we be sure you’re not just extending a few truths. Yes, of course, Mr. Westcott got close to your private areas, but maybe you imagined it worse than it was.” 

“No! I was uncomfortable every time. I knew something wasn’t right.” 

“But yet you said nothing?” He asked, his voice full of disbelief. 

“Because I thought that was how it was supposed to go! He said it was a part of the fitting. And Mr. Stark said that it was just a part of it too.” 

“So, Tony Stark knew you were being abused, allegedly, and let it continue?” Willis jumped in. 

Peter shook his head ferherently and leaned forward. “No! He had no idea! He wasn’t in the room. When I explained to him what happened, he didn’t know that Mr. Westcott was touching me like he was. He thought he was just getting close.” Peter looked around in a panic and settled on the judge before pleading, “He didn’t know! I promise--  _ please.”  _

The judge nodded his head and spoke softly, “Your correction is clearly noted, Mr. Parker.” 

Peter nodded and relaxed slightly. Tony wanted to do nothing more than run up there and pull him into a hug.

Willis turned back to Peter, continuing. “Speaking of Tony Stark. You have an internship with him, correct? That’s how you met. Is this a paid internship? How much money do you get for being a Stark intern?”

Peter furrowed his brow and even Tony was confused by the question. But the kid still answered, truthfully, “All the money I’ve received from Stark Industries is put away in a college savings account. So, I’m not aware of how much I get. I’m in it for the experience, not the money.” 

“But you live with your aunt in Queens, yes? It’s probably been tough on you two after your uncle died and you lost his income. Are you and your aunt really chasing after this case to rely on paying those bills? Winning this will certainly stuff up your bank account.”

Peter’s face had gone white the moment that Willis brought up Ben, but Murphy stood up and saved him, “Objection, your honor!” 

The judge nodded and opened his mouth to accept the objection, but Peter spoke up in a small polite voice. “May I answer it, your honor?”

Tony’s eyes widened.  _ Oh, God. No, kid. Just let it go.  _ He was afraid of Peter’s response because he always got defensive when Ben was brought up in a conversation and disrespected. 

The judge hesitated but nodded his head. ”If you’d like, son.” 

Peter turned to glare at Wills as he answered, “This case isn’t about money. Mr. Stark is very generous with my college fund and my and Aunt and I are doing fine. We’re here today because I was sexually assaulted by a 50-year-old man and you’re defending him. It is not only my responsibility to ensure that he is held accountable for his actions and be punished, but to also give strength to others in my situation and hopefully inspire them to come forward as well.”

There were raised murmurs in the court and Tony smiled, feeling a swell of pride for his kid. Even if this wasn’t allowed to be kept on record or used for the jury’s decision later, it definitely took Willis by shock and slapped him off his high horse. But he brushed this off quickly and continued. He was even harsher than before. 

“You know what I think happened?” Peter continued to glare at him as he finished. “I think you said yes. I think you wanted him to touch you and after you didn’t like it, you tried to blame it on him touching you.” 

“I never consented to anything sexual in that room,” Peter said firmly. 

“You don’t have many friends your age, Peter. You’re always hanging around your 50-year-old boss and his 50-year-old friends. You’re in that tower with him for hours. Does Colonel Rhodes join you guys too? Head of Security, Harold Hogan picks you up from school every day as the papers have shown. You’re quite the pampered boy.” 

Tony leaned closer to Murphy and whispered, “What the fuck is he implying?”  

Murphy shook his head, huffing in frustration. 

“I work with Mr. Stark in the lab for my internship hours. Colonel Rhodes is around at times yes. And Hap-- Mr. Hogan picks me up from school to take me to the tower on those days.” 

“And he takes you to all of these adult events. You’re surrounded by scientists three times your age. All of these Stark galas? All of the fun that goes on in there, you probably started feeling of a mature age yourself, despite being only 16.” 

“I don’t know what you’re asking me,” Peter said, still glaring but his resolve wavering. 

“Sex, Peter. Sex, alcohol, drugs. We know how Hollywood is. We know how  _ Tony Stark  _ is.” 

“He’s not that person. He hasn’t been that person in over 10 years!” 

“You’ve looked up to him your entire life. It’s understandable you’d have these same urges he was able to satisfy at your age. Did you ask Mr. Stark to give you a chance? Colonel Rhodes? Mr. Hogan? Did they all say no, so you went to Mr. Westcott? When it got too much, you backed out, blaming Mr. Westcott.”

Peter shook his head and this time when he spoke, Tony could hear his voice cracking. He was trying so hard to keep his tears away. “No! I never asked and they never would-- they’re my family and, and I’m only 16.” 

“But you wanted to. You wanted it.” 

“No!” Peter yelled, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. “Nobody wants to be sexually assaulted. And nobody asks for it unless they are sober, of age, fully conscious and clearly tell their partner, ‘Yes, I’d like to have sex with you.’ There’s no gray area here.” 

“And how can we even know you didn’t ask for it at the time?”

“I know I would never ask for anything like that or feel the urge to because I’m asexual. I don’t want sex-- I don’t want to be molested. Nobody ever does. But even if I wasn’t asexual, I wouldn’t be able to consent to anything with an adult. I’m a child. As Mr. Westcott was well aware of.” 

Before Willis could speak again, Murphy stood up, “Objection, your honor. He’s accusing Mr. Parker of outrageous things with no evidence or reason.”

“I agree with Mr. Murphy,” the judge said to Willis. 

“I have no further questions,” Willis responded, turning around to take his seat.

Peter let his shoulders drop in relief and Murphy stood up. He whispered to Tony, “I’ll calm him down.” 

He stepped up to the stand and offered Peter a tissue from his pocket. Peter took it gratefully and started wiping his face. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“No problem, kid. You okay? Got pretty rough up here. I’m sure we could take a break if you need it.” 

Peter sniffed back the tears and shook his head. “No, I’m okay. I just want to get this done.” 

“You’re almost there,” Murphy said softly. “Now, how about you take your time and you tell me what happened. I think in order to understand what happened, your story is very important for everyone to know.”

Nodding his head, Peter took a deep breath and started, “Um, he did the same thing every time I met with him.” 

“And how many times was that?” Murphy asked. 

“Uh, four times in the past few months. I tried not to go as much as possible.” As Peter continued to talk, he looked down at his lap with flushed cheeks. “He made me stand up in front of him and strip down in my underwear.” 

Tony felt his stomach churn. That was why Peter was ready to get undressed in front of them when getting the wedding suits done. He assumed that was the norm. 

“Did he touch you while you were in your underwear?”

“Um, the f-first time he did. He said it was for base measurements. I thought-- it made sense at the time.” 

“How did he touch you?”

Peter didn’t answer right away, looking at Tony with eyes filled with such humiliation Tony felt horrible. But he gave him a reassuring smile. Peter took a deep breath and continued, “He used the measuring tape around my arms and chest. I didn’t get uncomfortable until he cupped and squeezed my...you know.” He gestured to his lap, unable to even say it out loud. 

“Your genitalia?”

“Yeah.” 

“And when he did this, what did you do?” Murphy asked patiently. 

“I told him I was uncomfortable. I didn’t like it.” 

“And his response was?”

“He said it was okay. It was a part of the fitting and it wouldn’t last too long.”

“And he did this every time?” 

Peter shook his head. “He only touched me through my underwear the first time. But each time I got my suits done, he would feel around and squeeze through the pants after he was done. He always said it was to test the comfort.”

“Obviously, there is no consent here,” Murphy said, facing the jury. “Steven Westcott, a trusted employee of Tony Stark had the job of tailoring Peter Parker’s suits and nothing else. He never said he didn’t want to be sexually touched because he didn’t know that was going on. A lack of saying, ‘no’ does don’t equal consent. Especially since you said you were uncomfortable. But he was not fitting you, he was abusing you.”

“I didn’t know he was, I promise. And, I didn’t want to tell Mr. Stark exactly what was bothering me because I was embarrassed and thought everyone had to do it and I was the only one complaining.”

“Why didn’t you think that he was sexually abusing you?”

“Because Mr. Stark trusted him and I thought I could trust him.” 

“You’re only 16. You live with your aunt. She takes care of you. You’re a child and children are raised to trust adults. So, of course, you wouldn’t assume you were being abused by a trusted friend of Mr. Stark. That isn’t your or Mr. Stark’s fault.”

“I know.”

Murphy nodded. “It’s only Mr. Westcott’s fault. He was the one that sexually abused you and he knew you were young and easy to take advantage of. You are a child and he is an adult. He’s old enough to be your father. There is not a doubt in my mind that he took advantage of you.”  He paused and let that sink in before turning to the judge and said, “I have no further questions, your honor.” 

Murphy came and sat back down next to Tony and let out a deep breath. Tony couldn’t wait to give him the biggest hug afterward. 

The judge smiled down at Peter and said, “You're excused, son.” 

He nodded quickly and thanked him as he made his way out of the stand. He came over to his seat, shaking still and sat down. Tony rubbed his arm comfortingly and whispered, “You did good, buddy. You did  _ so  _ good up there.” 

The judge announced for a break in order to give the jury some time to come to a decision. The room gradually became louder as the next few seconds passed. 

Tony immediately turned to Peter and saw he was pale as a ghost and started to wipe his eyes again. “I didn’t like that-- I’m sorry if I messed anything up.”

“No, no, no,” Tony said, “You did great.” 

“He said all that stuff about you and Colonel Rhodey and Happy. I’m sorry--.” 

“Kid, there is literally nothing for you to apologize for,” Tony reassured him. “That lawyer is a piece of shit trying to not only get him free but to take advantage of you up there.” 

“And when he said you knew but didn’t do anything about it, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble,” Peter continued to apologize in a panic. 

Tony shook his head, leaning in to put his hands on his shoulders and say seriously, “Peter, this isn’t your fault. You were amazing up there.”

That didn’t do anything to calm Peter down. He sat in his seat without budging a muscle for the next few minutes. Everyone around him spoke to him softly and told him it was all going to be okay. Happy, Rhodey, and May were all leaning close to the bench giving Peter their own words to calm him down. Nothing was working. 

Not until the judge smacked his gavel against the wood to draw everyone’s attention to him. The room went silent and Peter’s hand shot out immediately to grab Tony’s hand. He squeezed so tight Tony was afraid he may actually crack a bone. Tony didn’t argue. Peter didn’t let go until the judge announced, “The jury has found the defendant guilty of all charges.” 

For a moment, even as the judge read off Skip’s punishment, everything seemed quiet. Then the room erupted in cheers. Peter turned to Tony with the widest smile he’d seen in months. Tony pulled him into a hug and squeezed him so tight. “I told you, kiddo.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

 

When they walked out of the courthouse, Rhodey, Tony, and Happy did their best to keep Peter out of the eyes of the reporters. But one caught them and asked for a statement. Peter was still smiling widely at the flashing cameras and he turned to Tony. “Can I say something?”

“Of course.”

Peter leaned in close to the nearest microphone and said, “You don’t have to be afraid. This is for everyone out there going through what I did. Any form of sexual harassment or sexual abuse. People are here to help you. You’re not alone. You have the strength to stand up and speak out. You’re some of the strongest people in the world. I believe in you.” 

 

After that, every news channel in the country was playing Peter’s story and his clip. He became the voice against sexual abuse. His face smiling at the camera, captioned with: “I believe in you.” 

 

Peter wasn’t just the boy abused by Skip Westcott. 

He was the boy that gave others the courage to speak up and ask for help. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are or ever find yourself in a situation where you are being sexually abused, please speak out. Get help. Find someone to trust. You're not alone. You are so strong and you can do this. Peter Parker believes in you.


End file.
